Heal
by StarGuardian5
Summary: When the Akatsuki need a medic, Kanari is choosen. But this medic has a dark past. One she'd rather no one know about. Can the Akatsuki help her and can she help them heal? Can Kanari sort out her feelings for Madara after he tells her that he is her best friend Tobi? Will Kanari's past resurface? find out! Review please.


**Okay new fanfic. Oh and i will update I hate magic soon. this story here was begging to be written. enjoy  
Warnings: Cursing, violence, oocness ect...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
Oh and in this fic, as with my other fics, Tobi will be Madara. it just makes my life a smige easier since i'm used to writeing Tobi as him.:)**

* * *

Pein stared at the picture of the girl. "So, she's the one that will be our new medic ninja?" he asked. "Yes. Her name is Kanari. She has superb skills as a medic and can heal both mine, and Itachi's eyes," Madara stated calmly. "Who do you want to go get her?" Pein asked. "Itachi and Kisame," Madara replied. Pein nodded.

Itachi started at the girl's picture again. He sighed, she should be easy to find. The picture showed that Kanari had white hair that was streaked with black. She had deep purple eyes framed by long lashes. The file on her said that she lived in a small town near Konoha and wasn't allied to any village. She was excellent at medical jutsu and was rumored to help anyone, even missing-nin. Kisame smirked, "She sounds like an interesting little girl. Ne Itachi-san, do you think she'll come quietly?" Itachi didn't reply. Kisame shrugged, used to his partner's silence.

Kanari sighed as she finished bandaging the boy's arm. "Be more careful okay," she told the genin. He nodded, and walked back to his team. Kanari smiled as she watched the ninja walk away. Closing her eyes, Kanari took a deep breath. She smiled and walked back into her small house. She lived on the outskirts of town, away from people. She liked it that way; it was quiet, when she wasn't tending to patients. Kanari rolled her purple eyes, touching the locket around her neck. It was a gift from her older sister before she died, so Kanari treasured it. "Hm, this seems like a nice little house," someone said. Kanari jumped, eyes snapping to the door. She saw a blue skinned man and a raven haired man standing there. "What do the Akatsuki want with me?" she asked softly. The blue skinned man, Kisame Hoshigaki smirked, "She's a smart one." "Hn, Kanari-san, we need you to come with us," Uchiha Itachi said. Kanari blinked. "Why?" "The Akatsuki need a medic. Since you aren't allied with a village, you seem to be the best choice." Kanari sighed, "I don't have a choice do I?" Kisame grinned, shaking his head. Kanari ran a hand through her hair and sighed again, "Fine. Let me pack some stuff." Itachi nodded. Kanari grabbed a small backpack and shoved some clothes in it along with her journal.

Itachi watched the silver haired girl as she walked next to Kisame, talking. "I've seen the damage your Samehada does and I have to admit, it's interesting how it not only cuts the enemy's flesh, but eats their chakra as well," she was saying. Kisame grinned. "But just so you know, it's a pain in the ass trying to heal all of the damage Samehada does," she grumped, mildly glaring at the blue skinned man who was easily three times her size. Heck, Itachi was taller than her. she really was a tiny woman. She was skinny, and looked delicate, almost like a doll or something. But her purple eyes held a fire in them, determination. Her eyes spoke of someone who would do anything to protect those in her care. Itachi had noted a deep scar that peeked out from her tank top and under shirt. He had noted similar scars, fainter though, on her face. the scars on her face were so faint that if Itachi didn't have the Sharingan he wouldn't have noticed them. They were on the underside of her jaw on each side and curled upwards on her cheeks. He wondered how she got them.

Pein stared at Kanari. Kanari blinked back. "So, do you understand what you'll be doing here?" Pein asked. Kanari nodded, "Yes sir." Pein relaxed a bit, "Good. Konan will show you to your room." The blue haired woman stepped forward, "Come on Kanari-san."

Kanari's wide eyes took in the room Konan led her too. "Whoa," she whispered. Konan stared at her, fighting back a smile as the young woman looked around the room. "Is this really my room?" she whispered. Konan nodded, "Mine's next door if you need anything." Kanari beamed, "Arigato Konan-san." Then her stomach rumbled. Kanari blushed, looking at the ground. "Come on, I'll take you to the kitchen," Konan said, smiling. Kanari nodded.

Hidan watched as the silver haired girl as she ate a stick of dango. She blinked at him. Her eyes, a darker purple than his seemed to scan him. "What are you looking at?" he snapped. "Sorry, you have massive scarring on your chest and around you heart. I'm trying to figure out how you're still alive," she replied softly. "I'm immortal," he sneered. "Wow," she whispered. She resumed eating. Hidan grinned as she asked, "How'd you become immortal?" Hidan launched into his rant about Jashinism. Kanari's purple eyes rolled as he continued. She finished eating put the plate in the sink. She then walked into the living room. Hidan continued, not noticing that she left. Kanari sat on the couch.

A few weeks later…

Kanari was looking around the infirmary, checking supplies when Sasori walked in, supporting a limping Deidara. Kanari rolled her purple eyes and told him to sit down. Kanari's hands lit up with chakra as she healed Deidara's sprained ankle, and the other little wounds he had gotten on the mission. "Maybe you should back away from your bombs before detonating them?" she mused, grinning at Deidara. He grinned sheepishly. She patted him on the head and sent him out of the room. Tobi bounced in, "Kanari-chan!" Kanari's face brightened, "Tobi-kun." Tobi hugged the silver haired girl, then saying, "Ne, Hika-chan, can Tobi have a massage?" Kanari giggled, nodding. Under his mask, Madara smirked; Kanari gave out the best massages. He picked Kanari up and raced to his room. Kanari giggled. Tobi took his shirt off and laid down on his stomach when she asked him too. He smirked under his mask at her blush. He'd asked her for massages over the past few months and every time she blushed. It was interesting. Kanari's gentle fingers began to knead the tense muscles in his back. "Wow, Tobi-kun, you're really tense this time," she said, looking at him. "Hm," Tobi grunted. Kanari giggled.

Madara looked at Kanari as she massaged his back. He had added chakra to her finger tips and it nearly made him groan. Kanari looked at him, smiling; "Better?" all he could do was grunt. Kanari giggled, taking that as a yes. She stopped and smiled at him. He sat up then said, "Hika-chan thanks." Kanari smiled, kissing his mask where his cheek was, "Don't mention it Tobi-kun." Madara's hands went to her shoulders and he hugged her.

Kanari growled at Hidan as he came in, covered in blood and holding his detached hand. "What the hell Hidan-kun!?" she yelled, hitting the guy on the head. He growled at her, "Just reattach it!" sighing Kanari got some thread and a needle. Using her chakra, Kanari reattached the bone, muscles and nerves. Then she sewed the skin back together. Of course she poked Hidan with her needle afterwards, "Keep your limbs attached please!"

Kanari groaned as she flopped on her bed. She glared at the clock. It was midnight and she had just finished taking inventory. "Ugh," she moaned, rolling on her back. She stared at the ceiling and sighed, messing with her locket. Standing, Kanari fished out a pair of shorts and a tank top. She shuffled to her bathroom to shower and change.

Kanari sighed as the hot water pelted her skin. She touched the scar that stretched from her right hip to her left shoulder on her chest. "Nee-san," she whimpered, grabbing her scrubby and some soap. It was her favorite, lavender scented body wash. Since she didn't go out on missions much, she didn't use the scentless soap most of the others used. She worked the scrubby and soap into a foam and quickly washed. Grabbing her mint scented shampoo, Kanari washed her hair quickly. She turned the now cooling water off and stepped out, grabbing a towel. Kanari quickly dried and dressed in her night clothes and shuffled back to her bed, her short black and silver hair sticking up at every angle. Kanari ran her fingers through it, flattening the damp locks. She flopped on her bed and got under her blankets, passing out almost instantly.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. please review!**


End file.
